Deep submicron transistors require special implants, for example pocket implants, to control short channel effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,270 to Misra et al. describes a gate with SiN spacers 23 and a WF1 gate, for example metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,874 to Grivna et al. describes a dual metal gate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,823 to Agnello et al. describes a multi-level (WF) gate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,597 to Wright and U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,911 to Joo et al. describes describe dual material gates.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,470 to An et al. describes a dual-gate electrode having edge conductive portions, a central conductive portion, and dielectric sidewall spacers formed between the edge conductive portions and the central conductive portion.